Systolic anterior motion of the anterior mitral leaflet (SAM) is not pathognomonic of hypertrophic cardiomyopathy, but is an uncommon finding in a large population of patients with a variety of other cardiac diseases. When SAM occurs it usually coexists with disproportionate septal thickening.